leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
V4.21
* Aspectos de Guerra de Nieve 2014 * Aspectos del Deleite Lunar 2015 * Numerosos cambios de color de las texturas de campeones * Modo de juego destacado Leyenda del Rey Poro |Release = 10 de Diciembre 10, 2014 |Related = * Notas de la Versión 4.21 |Prev = V4.20 |Next = V5.1 }} Nuevos Aspectos en la Tienda Se añadieron a la tienda los siguientes aspectos: * General ** ( ) * Luna de Sangre (Deleite Lunar 2015) ** ( ) ** ( ) * Guerra de Nieve 2014 ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) Se añadieron los siguientes Iconos de Invocador: ProfileIcon743 Battlecast Poro.jpg|Poro Blindado ProfileIcon744 Gentleman Poro.jpg|Finísimo Caballero Poro ProfileIcon745 Ghost Poro.jpg|Poro de las Islas de la Sombra ProfileIcon746 Astro Poro.jpg|Astroporo ProfileIcon747 Dragon Poro.jpg|Poro Cazadragones ProfileIcon748 King Poro.jpg|Rey Poro ProfileIcon749 Poro Attack.jpg|Poro Attack ProfileIcon750 Blood Moon.png|Luna de Sangre Se añadieron los siguientes aspectos de centinelas: Poro Ward.jpg|Centinela Poro Astro Poro Ward.jpg|Centinela Astro Poro Gentleman Poro Ward.jpg|Centinela Gentleman Poro Instalador * Removido el aviso emergente de "primera vez". * El menú de Ajustes se ha dividido en Ayuda y Opciones. **'Ayuda:' Reparar, Guardar registros, Acerca. **'Opciones:' Preferencias Peer-to-Peer, controles de Volumen. * Se ajustó el diseño de la ventana emergente y el menú para que vayan más acorde al instalador. * Se añadió un número de versión del instalador a la sección de Acerca. * Se solucionó un error de Windows donde, a veces, se hacía un zoom en el instalador, lo que evitaba el acceso a los controles de la esquina superior derecha. * Los enlaces en las Notas de Versión ya no abren ocasionalmente pestañas dobles para los usuarios de Mac. PVP.net ;La Leyenda del Rey Poro :Próximamente. ;Team Builder * La última configuración con la que hayas jugado (campeón, posición y rol) ahora se completa automáticamente al comenzar una nueva partida del Creador de Equipos. Esta información también se guarda en todas las sesiones de juego. * Los miembros del equipo ahora pueden continuar ajustando sus configuraciones mientras el capitán añade espacios individuales y hasta que el capitán presione en Buscar jugadores. ;Jugadores sugeridos * Se añadieron nuevos iconos para cada tipo de sugerencia. ;Tienda * Ahora, canjear exitosamente un código de RP indica la cantidad de RP que otorga. * Se ajustaron varias imágenes, descripciones y mensajes de error de los regalos de fin de partida. ;LeaverBuster * Se corrigió un error poco frecuente donde los jugadores que abandonaban o se alejaban del teclado de forma crónica teniendo un hardware antiguo recibían dos penalizaciones de cola de baja prioridad antes de entrar en las colas de emparejamiento. * Ahora es más fácil completar de manera adecuada el nuevo aviso de LeaverBuster de jugador que abandona por primera vez. League of Legends General ;Grieta del Invocador * Música nueva que cambia durante el juego, similar al del Abismo de los Lamentos. Se añadió una opción en el menú de audio para poner de vuelta la música clásica de la Grieta del Invocador. * Leves optimizaciones gráficas por todo el mapa. * Se mejoró la consistencia del comportamiento de la maleza del río y los carriles superior e inferior cuando los campeones se acercan a sus orillas. * El Barón ya no pierde su regeneración de fuera de combate cuando es atacado desde afuera de su alance de ataque. ;Torretas * Vanguard and Lightning Rod now have non-placeholder artwork. * Vanguard's tooltip has been significantly improved to distinguish between the self-shielding and ally-shielding, as well noting that the self-shield only works on champions. * Tiempo de protección de Torreta Interior aumentado de 1 segundo a segundos. * Recompensa global de oro de la Torreta Exterior aumentado de 100g a 125g. * Recompensa global de oro de la Torreta Interior aumentado de 125g a 150g. ;Recompensas de experiencia por asesinatos de campeones *Experiencia mínima básica por matar/asistir a asesinatos de campeones reducida de 55% a 50%. ;Cronómetros de muerte * Tiempo mínimo de muerte aumentado de a 10 segundos. * Tiempo máximo de muerte aumentado de 50 a segundos. ;Súbditos * Crecimiento de vida de súbditos melé y tirador reducido. Al minuto 22:30 es un ~3-4% más bajo a comparación del parche anterior; siendo esta reducción levemente mayor con el tiempo (entre ~7-9% a minuto 50:00). * Recompensa de oro de súbditos melé aumentado de 19g a 20g. * Recompensa de oro de súbditos tiradores aumentado de 14g a 15g. ;HUD * Las siguientes mejoras han sido devueltas al centro del HUD: **Botín de Guerra **Tributo ** ** ** * Ahora, tiene un efecto de activación muy elegante cuando está activo. * Los recuadros del inventario de objetos ahora concuerdan con el estilo del nuevo objeto activo. ;Tienda * Los objetos , y han sido apropiadamente listados en la sección "Otros objetos de movimiento" de la tienda. Campeones ;General * Se resolvió un número de casos donde los campeones que se transforman contaban con estadísticas básicas diferentes según la forma que tuvieran. * Se resolvieron varios casos de autoataques modificados/potenciados en los que no se activaba la porción de daño de . * ya no causa latencia cuando se lanza por primera vez. * Se corrigió un error donde no funcionaba como debía contra objetivos con efectos de resurrección. ; * Nuevo campeón. ;Balance masivo de texturas (Parte 4) * - Básico, de los Arrecifes, de Mármol, de Obsidiana y Trébol. * - Básico, Genio, Príncipe de las Sombras, Soberano y Visir. * - Básico, Amarillo, Cirujano, Frío, Luna de Sangre y Señor de la Guerra. * - Básico, Dragón de Jade, General y Volcánico. * - Básico, Comando, Húsar Alado, Imperial y Víscero. ; * **Se corrigió un error por el cual los objetivos podían salirse del alcance de los ataques de los soldados, lo que ocasionaba que se ejecutara la animación de los ataques pero sin hacer daño. * ** Se corrigió un error por el cual lanzar esta habilidad fuera de su alcance de lanzamiento causaba que Azir siempre caminara en la dirección del alcance. Ahora, Arenas Movedizas busca al soldado que esté más cerca de tu ratón e inmediatamente se desplaza hacia ahí si el soldado está dentro del alcance, sin importar qué tan lejos esté de Azir el ratón. ** Se corrigió un error por el cual esta habilidad no podía ser enfilada durante el lanzamiento de . Ahora, presionar E + W juntas siempre creará un soldado y luego moverá instantáneamente a Azir hacia el soldado. * ** Ahora, el aumento de velocidad aliado otorga asistencias. ; * Estadísticas ** Daño de ataque base aumentado de a . ** Regeneración de maná base aumentada de 6 a . ** Crecimiento de regeneración de maná reducido de a . * ** Arma una acumulación cada 6 segundos. ** Ya no arma acumulaciones por asesinar unidades. ** Ya no arma acumulaciones por usar contra campeones. ** Ahora, se ganan bonificaciones especiales a las acumulaciones en vez de a las acumulaciones. *** En promedio, las bonificaciones se obtienen más rápidamente. * ** e corrigió un error por el cual el retraso estaba golpeando entre segundos y segundos. *** Retraso aumentado de a . ** Velocidad de movimiento adicional cambiado a 20% en todos los niveles en vez de %. * ** Ahora, añade una merma al objetivo que amplifica el daño por envenenamiento un +20% durante 5 segundos. Esta merma se acumula hasta 2 veces. ** Tasa de PA cambiado a 55% en todos los niveles en vez de %. ** Costo de maná cambiado de a . ; * ** Enfriamiento aumentado de 60 segundos a 80 segundos. ** Ahora, se devuelve el 50% del enfriamiento y costo de maná de la habilidad si logra matar a un súbdito o a un monstruo. ; * **Velocidad de misil reducida de 1125 a 1000. ; * ** Si Diana es interrumpida a media carrera ya no evitará que se reinicie el enfriamiento de esta habilidad, siempre y cuando el objetivo estuviese afectado por la merma . ; * ** Infligir daño mágico o lanzar aplica Pavor en los enemigos durante segundos, lo que reduce su resistencia mágica a 10, en vez de aplicar Pavor en todas las unidades enemigas dentro de un alcance de 800. * ** Aún puede golpear varias veces a sus objetivos, pero sólo los silenciará una vez. ** Ahora le da prioridad a objetivos que aún no hayan sido impactados por la habilidad. ; * **La provocación ya no será reducida con tenacidad. ; * **Se corrigió un error donde a veces Jarvan no infligía ningún daño si era asesinado justo después de aterrizar con Cataclismo. Nota: Jarvan seguirá sin poder hacer daño si es asesinado en el aire, pero si logra aterrizar y crear el muro, siempre deberá causar daño. ; * ** Enfriamiento reducido de a . * ** Armadura adicional aumentada de a . ** Resistencia mágica adicional base cambiada de a . ; * ** Enfriamiento reducido de segundos a segundos. ** Ahora, entra en enfriamiento después del tercer disparo en lugar de justo después de lanzarse. ; * ** El ícono de hechizo ahora muestra el arma que Jinx está usando en ese momento, en vez del arma a la que cambiará. ** El ícono de hechizo ahora destellará con cada uso de para mostrar que se está en "modo gasto de maná". ; * ** Ahora revisa si hay objetivos viables al comienzo de su lanzamiento en lugar de al final. * * Tiempo entre golpes cambiado de segundos a segundos en todos los niveles. * Tiempo entre golpes a la misma persona cambiado de segundos a segundos en todos los niveles. * Ahora, la descripción de la habilidad refleja la duración de la tormenta en lugar del número máximo de golpes. Su duración siempre ha sido de segundos. ; * ** Daño del segundo disparo contra campeones reducido de en todos los niveles a % AD}}. ** Duración de la mejora pasiva reducida de 6 a 3 segundos. ; * ** Nocturne gana una gigantesca bonificación de velocidad de movimiento cuando se mueve hacia objetivos asustados. ; * Estadísticas ** Velocidad de ataque base reducida de a . ** Velocidad de la animación de ataque aumentada en un 26%. ; * **Las activas del objeto ya no se benefician con reducción de enfriamiento. ; * Estadísticas ** Vida base aumentada de a 600. ** Maná base aumentado de a 400. * ** Daño base aumentado de a . ** Escala de daño a partir de la vida máxima del objetivo eliminada. * ** Coto de maná reducido de 40 en todos los niveles a . ** Daño de impacto cambiado de a de la vida máxima del objetivo}}. ** Daño de área de efecto cambiado de a . * ** Enfriamiento reducido de 11 en todos los niveles a . ** Daño base reducido de a . ** Duració de la ralentización reducida de segundos a segundos en todos los niveles. ; * ** Costo de energía reducido de 120 a 100. ; * ** Enfriamiento reducido de segundos a segundos. * ** Ahora inflige un +20% de daño adicional a los monstruos. ** Se corrigió un error por el cual esta habilidad escalaba incorrectamente con daño de ataque cuando Shyvana estaba en su forma de dragón. ; * Estadísticas ** Regeneración de vida base reducida de a ** Crecimiento de regeneración de vida reducido de a . * ** Tasa de AP aumentada de a . *** Tasa de AP máxima aumentada de a . ; * Estadísticas ** Crecimiento de regeneración de maná aumentado de a . ; * ** Duración reducida de 10 a 6 segundos. * ** Total de daño básico reducido de a . ; * Estadísticas ** Velocidad de movimiento base aumentada de 340 a 345. * ** Enfriamiento reducido de a 4 segundos en todos los niveles. ; * ** Daño aumentado de a de daño mágico. ** Ahora, se crean extras por cada campeón adicional que golpea. Objetos ; / / * Regeneración de Fuente de Maná aumentada de % a 2%. ; * Daño mágico al impacto reducido de 40 a 25. ; * Regeneración de maná reducida de 60% a 50%. ; * Ahora otorga +10 de oro por cada monstruo grande de la jungla. ; * Ahora otorga +20 de oro por cada monstruo grande de la jungla. * Ahora, la descripción refleja el oro total robado a monstruos grandes, en lugar de sólo el +20 de oro del objeto en sí. ; * Ahora otorga +20 de oro por cada monstruo grande de la jungla. * Ya no reduce el enfriamiento de por 15 segundos. ; * Ahora otorga +20 de oro por cada monstruo grande de la jungla. * Los ataques básicos en contra de un objetivo desafiado infligen entre 60-162 (según el nivel) de daño verdadero durante 3 segundos, en vez de entre 17-51 (según el nivel) de daño verdadero al impacto. ; * Ahora otorga +20 de oro por cada monstruo grande de la jungla. ; * Costo de combinación aumentado de 0g a 300g. * Costo total aumentado de 450g a 750g. ; * Costo total aumentado de 1440g a 1740g. ; (reintroducido) * Estadísticas: +45 de resistencia mágica. * Receta nueva: + 350g = 850g. ; * Receta nueva: + + 730g = 2440g. ; * Receta nueva: + + 1250g = 2850g. * Resistencia mágica aumentada de 40 a 50. ; * Ahora disponible en Dominion. * Vida por asesinato o asistencia aumentada de 200 a 300. ; * Ejecución básica del botín de guerra aumentada de 200 a 240 . ; * Ejecución básica del botín de guerra aumentada de 200 a 400 . ;Objetos eliminados :Los siguientes objetos fueron eliminados del juego (antes se encontraban disponibles en el Bosque Retorcido, Cicatriz de Cristal y Abismo de los Lamentos): * * * ; * Eliminado del Abismo de los Lamentos. * Eliminado del Bosque Retorcido. ; * Eliminado del Bosque Retorcido. Jungla ; * Daño de ataque y poder de habilidad adicional reducido de 8% a 6%. (Primera Acumulación) * Se intercambiaron la Segunda y Cuarta acumulación. El daño contra torretas se gana antes que el daño de súbditos/monstruos. ; * Ahora, los golpes requeridos para aturdir son 6 en vez de 5. ; * El veneno ahora inflije 4 + (8 nivel) en vez de 6 + (6 nivel). ; * Duración reducida de 240 a 180 segundos. ;Grieta del Invocador * Se modificó ligeramente la ubicación de los campamentos de las mejoras Roja y Azul para que las habilidades con área de efecto golpeen ahora consistentemente el mismo número de monstruos en los cuatro campamentos. * Los del lado Rojo ahora reflejan a los del lado Azul (el siempre está más alejado de la base). * Ahora, todos los campamentos otorgan 10 menos de oro. * ** ¡El Barón tiene ganas de fiesta! * ** Ahora, las bolas de fuego reciben el trato de un hechizo y no de un autoataque (también se puede bloquear con un escudo antihechizos). ** Las bolas de fuego rastrean el objetivo como lo haría un ataque normal o un hechizo con objetivo. ** El Dragón siempre terminará su ataque antes de cambiar de objetivo. ** El Dragón ya no se queda atrapado afuera de su fosa cuando es golpeado por habilidades de terreno. ** Nuevamente el Dragón deja caer un para . ;Bosque Retorcido * Tiempos de regeneración de los campamentos básicos aumentados de 1:40 a 1:55. * Campamento de Gólems ** Ahora otorgan la mejora al usar sobre ellos. ** Tiempo de regeneración aumentado de 50 a 80 segundos. * Gólems ** Gólem grande *** Vida aumentada de 1250 a 1440. *** Daño aumentado de 60 a 73. *** Oro aumentado de 48g a 66g. ** Gólem pequeño *** Vida aumentado de 500 a 540. *** Daño aumentado de 30 a 35. *** Experiencia aumentada de 42 a 50. *** Oro reducido de 38g a 18g. * Campamento de Lobos ** Ahora otorgan la mejora Maldición del Lobo (equivalente al Don del Hongo Venenoso de la Grieta del Invocador) al usar sobre ellos. ** Tiempo de regeneración aumentado de 50 a 80 segundos. ** Lobo grande *** Vida aumentada de 1150 a 1320. *** Velocidad de movimiento aumentada de 330 a 430. *** Alcance aumentado de 100 a 175. *** Daño aumentado de 40 a 42. *** Experiencia reducida de 144 a 142. *** Oro aumentado de 28g a 48g. ** Lobo pequeño *** Vida aumentado de 400 a 420. *** Velocidad de movimiento aumentado de 320 a 420. *** Alcance aumentado de 100 a 175. *** Daño reducido de 20 a 16. *** Experiencia aumentada de 12 a 30. * Campamento de Espectros ** Ahora otorgan Restauración de Vida (+20% del máximo de vida al instante) al usar sobre ellos. ** Tiempo de regeneración aumentado de 50 a 80 segundos. ** Espectro grande *** Vida aumentada de 1000 a 1200. *** Velocidad de movimiento aumentada de 320 a 350. *** Rango de ataque reducido de 650 a 550. *** Daño aumentado de 28 a 55. *** Experiencia aumentado de 120 a 140. *** Oro aumentado de 33g a 42g. ** Espectro pequeño *** Vida reducida de 350 a 250. *** Velocidad de movimiento aumentada de 330 a 350. *** Rango de ataque aumentado de 100 a 125. *** Daño aumentado de 12 a 20. *** Armadura reducida de 8 a 5. *** Experiencia reducida de 48 a 30. *** Oro reducido de 18g a 12g. * Vilemaw ** Vida aumentada de 5011 a 5311. Hechizos de Invocador ; *Ahora se puede teleportar a centinelas haciendo clic en el minimapa. Referencias Categoría:Notas de versiones cs:V4.21 de:V4.21 en:V4.21 fr:V4.21 pl:V4.21